


iSnape

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	iSnape

"When was the last time you marked anything off that list of yours?" 

Suppressing a smile, Harry replied, "Sometime last week." He paused a beat then added, "Why?"

"Perhaps we might review the items on the list." Harry noticed the spots of colour on Severus's cheeks.

"All right," he said, his grin impossible to contain. "I happen to have it right here." 

He pulled the scroll from his pocket. Severus leaned over his shoulder and pointed to the third item. 

"You sure?"

"Quite," Severus said confidently.

"All right," Harry said then crossed through _Show Severus how to use the iPad_.


End file.
